Star VS the forces of LOVE
by SonicSenpai-42
Summary: The school prom is approaching and Marco doesn't have a date. That is until Star decides to volunteer as a 'friend'.
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected

Whew! I haven't been here for a long time! But anyway! HI and welcome! I hope you enjoy this series. It's made in honour of the hype for season 2!

BEGIN DA FIC!

Star was sitting in her room reading her spell book. She didn't know what she was looking for, just something cool. She was starting to get bored. Suddenly star came across a spell that could produce what she called 'triangle food'. She was lost in thought for a second before shaking out of her state. and just in time too because Marco had just entered the room. 'Hey Star, Dinners ready. c'mon down' 'Yeah I'll be there in a sec' she replied.

Star came downstairs to find ramen noodles and a glass of orange juice on the table. She sat down before asking Marco 'Hey, Marco, you wouldn't happen to remember that the school prom is next Wednesday?' Marco's face suddenly went still. He had forgotten all about it! And Jackie Lin Thomas was already taken by Ferguson (yeah, THAT Ferguson) mostly because he was desperate and kept asking her. But if Jackie was unavailable, who will he go with!? After they had both finished their dinner Marco whispered 'Could we have a talk in your room?'

Marco entered her room and they both sat on her bed. 'Star, what should I do? Jackie's already been taken and there is nobody else I like as much as her!' 'Well, what about Janna? She seems nice' 'No way! She stole my house keys the other week remember? It'll be awkward for both of us!' Marco looked at the ground in sadness but then Star had an idea. 'I know! You could go with ME!' 'What?' 'C'mon it'll be fun! It's better than nobody, right?' Marco thought for a second and then replied, 'Okay fine, I'll go' He said with a smile. Before Star Shouted 'Woohoo!' and jumped all over the room. 'I guess this won't be as bad as I thought it would...'


	2. Chapter 2: The Prom

It prom night in School. Star had volunteered to be Marco's 'date' for the prom. She was deciding what to wear tomorrow and she held out two dresses one red and one blue. Marco walked in and he noticed star was talking to himself not knowing he was there 'Hmm, what would Marco like?' 'I think I prefer the blue one' Marco laughed. Star jumped the moment he began speaking. 'How long have you been in the room?' she said, slightly embarrassed. 'I just came in now..' There was an awkward silence. 'I appreciate this, star...' Marco stated 'Hehe, no problem...'

The two came downstairs both dressed in their fancy clothes. 'oh my, you two look wonderful together!' Mrs Diaz exclaimed 'T-Together? This is only for one night...but thanks mom, I think me and Star can walk to school by ourselves' 'Are you sure Marco?' His Dad asked 'Yeah, I'm sure' Marco and Star walked out of the house. As they walked along the pavement Star was gazing around noticing all the things she hadn't noticed in the city before. But Marco was only staring at her. The blue dress she was wearing suited her and her hair was astonishing. It didn't take long for Marco to snap out of his daze because they were already at the school. 'Eek, I'm gettin' chills! It's my first prom night on Earth!' Star exclaimed. 'Trust me, you'll love it!' Marco assured her.

Inside the school hall, there was a disco ball and tables with food on top of them. 'Ooh, nachos!' Star ran to the table filled with her favourite food while Marco was walking around the ball room until he noticed Ferguson talking to non-other than Jackie-lin Thomas herself though she didn't look too thrilled. Ferguson walked up to Marco dragging Jackie along with him. 'I see you don't have a date. Lucky for me huh?' 'actually Star came with me to the prom but she's busy eating nachos' 'oh... well bye' Ferguson left in an attempt to brush his embarrassment leaving just Marco and Jackie alone. 'Sooo,...You and Ferguson are a thing now?' 'ugh, no way, he so demanding and he's not really that fun to hang around with...' Jackie took a look at Ferguson who was now dancing with the face on his belly in the middle of the dance floor. 'He's not much for first impressions, is he?' Marco asked as a joke. 'Nowhere close...' 'MARCO! THEY HAVE FORTUNE COOKIES!' Star was calling the words 'fortune cookies' come out of stars mouth, there's always trouble. 'Sorry, I gotta stop Star from getting addicted to fortune cookies again.' 'See ya' Jackie replied.

The moment Marco set foot on the dance floor to get to Star, Romantic music began playing. 'Oh boy...'

Soon, couples were getting together, holding hands and dancing. When Marco got to the other side they decided to use what time they had left of the music. Star wrapped her hands around Marco's neck and Marco wrapped his around her waist. They began dancing, stepping back and forth and spinning every so often. Star decided to speak a little. 'This reminds me of that time during the Blood moon ball' 'Except there's no angry demons out to kill me' Marco laughed. Soon the music had ended and the two were ready to leave. (but not before star could grab a few more fortune cookies).

At home Star was ready for bed and so was Marco. They were both thinking about what just happened. How could they not!? Marco had just danced with best friend while romantic music played. That's not how friends are right? Marco decided to visit star and talk about it. He hesitated at first but grew enough courage to open the door. Star was delighted to see her friend. 'Hey star, about what just happened...it is really something friends do?' Star looked confused 'I'm not followin ya...' 'I mean, Dancing with romantic music... That's what couples do. But unless we were a coup-' Marco was cut off by Star who to his surprise was kissing him...on the lips. Marco was taken by shock. But slowly, he began to enjoy it and soon co-operated in the kiss. When they broke the kiss, Star said 'Well, that was...new...' 'Yes...yes it was...'  
There was an awkward silence before Marco asked 'Were a couple now aren't we?' 'Yes we are!' She replied.

THE END

I tried to make this longer than the previous chapter and it worked (hopefully)  
I might make a sequel if i get...hmm...5 reviews on this fanfic! I'll see you guys later!


End file.
